1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having an optical device and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional package and a conventional method of making the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,235. The conventional method of packaging the package 10 is described as follows. Firstly, an insulating material 11 is attached to the active surface of a wafer. Then, the wafer is sawed into a plurality of dies 12 and the pads 13 are exposed on the active surfaces of the dies 12. Then, a plurality of electrical contacts 16 are formed after two insulating layers 14, 15 are formed on the lower surface of the dies 12. One end of each of the electrical contacts 16 is connected to the pad 13, and each electrical contact 16 extends to the upper surface 112 of the insulating material 11 along the side surface 111 of the insulating material 11. Finally, the insulating layers 14, 15 are sawed along a sawing line 17 to form the package 10.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional packaging method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,469, which is described as follows. Firstly, a chip 20 with its passive surface 21 facing downward is placed in an opening 23 of a colloid 22, and a plurality of pads 24 are exposed on the active surface. Then, a first insulating layer 26 is formed on the active surface, and a plurality of openings 27 are formed on the first insulating layer 26 for exposing the pads 24 (as shown in FIG. 3). Then, a metal circuit 28 is formed on the first insulating layer 26, wherein the metal circuit 28 is electrically connected to the pads 24 through the openings 27. Finally, a second insulating layer 29 is formed on the first insulating layer 26 and the metal circuit 28. Thereby, a package without bumps is formed. However, in the case that the chip 20 is an optical device, its active surface must be capable of receiving light, and the technology disclosed in the patent is not suitable for packaging an optical device. Therefore, the field of application is limited.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a semiconductor package having an optical device and a method of making the same to solve the above problems.